kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Eternal Light
Kingdom Hearts III: Eternal Light is the second half of "Kingdom Hearts III: The Heart's Greatest Weapon" a fan fiction written by "Heroes1202" of FanFiction.net. It continues the story of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku as they continue to travel the worlds to save the Keyblader Souls from the likes of the dangerous "Dark Knight". Since the adventure began, Sora's formation of his team has grown exponentially, growing quickly in numbers. But after a close encounter with the likes of the Emperor in Pride Lands, Sora now faces a new evil that joins the story: the being of darkness known as Vanitas, the darkness of Ventus' heart. The story adapts the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep" and "Kingdom Hearts: coded" as of this point. The Story So Far Sora's journey originally began after he was on a trip with his friends Kairi and Riku to an island within Destiny Islands that is rumored to have had a strange crash sighting a few years back. When they arrive, they discover it to be an ancient version of the Gummi Ship that Sora piloted with Donald and Goofy. Soon after, the trio is attacked by Heartless, but they are driven away thanks to Donald and Goofy's sudden appearance. Also appearing was Goofy's son Max, fleeing from the Dark Knight, the story's central antagonist, who had appeared. The knight challenged Sora to a battle, but was strangely droven off by the likes of a mysterious helper, a glowing gold orb that appeared. It led Sora and friends to a mysterious temple called the Keyblade Sanctuary, a temple where the souls and Keyblades of past Keybladers reside. It is there that they meet the mysterious, but friendly, Michael '''and learn of what the temple's walls are for. Sora also finds the "wandering souls" of previous Keybladers Terra, Aqua and Ventus, who ally themselves with their appropriate successor. But the Dark Knight attacks, bringing in a colossal snake Heartless to battle them with. The result of the attack caused the Keyblader souls, except for Terra, Aqua and Ventus, to be scattered and flee from the temple. Sora's journey led him and his friends across old and new worlds alike, making new friends and allies along the way. He also gains an alliance from former pest '''Pete '''and Seifer in Twilight Town before continuing onto Radiant Gardens. After docking down, Sora starts to build together a team of his closest friends and trusted allies to take on the new threat approaching the worlds, as instructed to by Michael before leaving the islands. King Mickey, having helped Sora at the islands, also joins Sora's group as other faces like '''Stitch, Jack Skellington, Bolt, Kronk, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Ludwig Von Drake as well as the protagonists of the Tales of Symphonia series join Sora's team. When the first half lets off, Sora had just returned from the Pride Lands, after facing and barely winning against the Emperor of the League of Chaos and seeing a mysterious man in black attire.... Plot Chapters 59 - 60: His Name is Vanitas Chapters 61 - 68: Breach the Darkness Chapters 71 - 72: The Circus Came to Town Chapters 74 - 75: Enter the Graveyard of Blades Chapters 76 - 78: Dive into the Sphere / Mystery of Pixie Hollow Chapters 79 - 81: A Party In Agrabah Chapters 82 - 83: War at Radiant Gardens Chapters 84 - 85: Castle Insanity Chapters 86 - 88: Danger in the Underworld Chapters 89 - 91: Discovering the Hidden Secret Chapter 92 - 93: Invading the Islands Chapters 94 - 99: Living A Cursed Existence / A New Sanctuary Is Born (Final Battle) This is the current point in the story, will be updated as the story plays out. This will NOT be edited until chapter(s) debut. Chapter 100: New Beginnings, New Ties of Light This is ONLY the title of the final chapter as well as the story's epilogue. This will NOT be edited until chapter debuts. Worlds / Events *'The Awakening' Events: 'Vanitas attacks Sora inside his own heart, Vanitas reveals that HE was Ansem in the World of Nothing, Kairi and Riku appear inside the Awakening also and join Sora in defeating Vanitas and escaping, Ansem is no longer apart of Sora's group *'Radiant Gardens Events: 'Sora learns from Ventus' soul where Terra, Aqua and Ventus' true selves reside, Doctor Doofenshmirtz agrees to help Sora and joins the group, Sora forms a recovery team and they venture through the Dark Corridor in Doofenshmirtz's old lair to reach the Realm of Darkness *'The Dark Meridian / Realm of Darkness Events: 'Sora's recovery team starts on their mission to find and save Aqua, Terra and Ventus, Sora learns of Aqua's actions causing all of the events to befall him and almost attacks her from anger before Lloyd calms him down, the REAL Ansem the Wise and Aqua join the group, Sora learns of Ventus' true whereabouts, Sora defeats the Lifeless of Larxene, Sora and friends are accidentally thrown into a different path, arriving at Castle Oblivion *'Castle Oblivion / Land of Departure Events: Sora finds and awakens Ventus' body, Sora temporarily loses the Keyblade before regaining a new one, Ventus and Aqua are reunited, Ventus joins the group, Zexion reforms and joins Ansem, Sora defeats the Lifeless of Marluxia, Castle Oblivion is turned back into Land of Departure, Zexion opens a Corridor of Darkness so they can press on, Sora's group unknowingly arrive at Eternal Kingdom because of Zexion *'Eternal Kingdom' Events: 'Kairi learns of her roots of being from Kingdom Hearts, Sora and friends learn of Elisa and Kairi's past, Kairi is attacked by Elisa, Kairi is overwhelmed by Elisa's will and Elisa possesses Kairi's body, Sora fights and defeats Elisa-Kairi, Kairi recovers Princess Elisa's soul, the world is freed of its dark curse, Sora's friends find them via Gummi Ship and everyone returns to rest at Radiant Gardens *'Big Top Circus Events: 'Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Dumbo again, Sora helps Dumbo save the circus, the fake ringleader Flotsam is ejected from the world *'Keyblade Graveyard Events: 'Sora, Raine and the other Keybladers find the Lingering Sentiment (Terra), Ventus and Aqua learn what happened to Terra after his battle against Master Xehanort, Xehanort's Lifeless and Vanitas return, Sora battles Xehanort's Lifeless, The Lingering Sentiment chases after Xehanort's Lifeless *'Pixie Hollow Events: 'Kairi learns more about Kingdom Hearts' fate, Kairi battles the Dark Knight and manages to drive him off, Kairi befriends Tinker Bell and her friends *'Eternal Sphere Events: 'Sora befriends the cast of ''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Sora and friends help purge the Heartless from the Eternal Sphere program, Sora and Fayt fight and defeat Luther Lansfeld and Cloud of Darkness *'''Agrabah Events: 'Sora meets Aladdin again, Sora and friends defeat Sa'Luk, Sora meets Aladdin's father Rassim, Aladdin and Jasmine are wedded, Aladdin and Genie join the group *'Radiant Gardens (Maleficent's Attack) Events: Sora learns Pete's true motives of joining, Pete "rejoins" the group, Sora and Leon defeat Maleficent-Ultimecia, Vanitas and the Dark Knight form an alliance *'Disney Town' Events: 'Sora meets Oswald the Rabbit, Sora defeats Oswald the Rabbit, Oswald is taken/killed by Vanitas, Sora's Heartless tries to gain control of him again *'Olympus Coliseum (Return Visit) Events: 'Sora meets Alice and Decus, Alice and Decus attacks Sora's group but are defeated and flee, Decus becomes a partial Heartless but is reverted back by Alice before completely changed, Sora's friends face and defeat Decus' Heartless form, Sora faces and beats the Dark Knight in a quick conflict, Sora recovers the Keyblade Artifacts from the Dark Knight, Marta and Alice become friends, Phil and Alice and Decus join the group, Hades' magic ejects Sora's Heartless from his being, Sora's Anti-Form is destroyed when Heartless is defeated *'Atlantis Events: 'Sora meets Kida and Milo Thatch, Sora learns where the entrance to Kingdom Hearts is (on Destiny Islands), Atlantis is attacked by Captain Hook's pirate ship, Peter Pan and Jack Sparrow reunite with Sora, Captain Hook is defeated and ejected from the world, Peter Pan and Jack join the group *'Destiny Islands (Third Visit) Events: 'Sora's group, along with other surprise aide and the Princesses of Heart, invades Destiny Islands when Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed infest the islands, Michael helps Sora and the Princesses of Heart open the door to Kingdom Hearts, Axel is attacked by Saix's Lifeless, Saix's Lifeless is defeated by Axel, Roxas and Xion, Axel and Saix reunite as friends before Saix passes on, Sora's group (savor a few members) is transported to Kingdom Hearts in a flash of light *'Kingdom Hearts Events: 'Sora's group arrives in Kingdom Hearts '(Spoilers: Story is at this point currently)